mggcufandomcom-20200213-history
Brad Valentine
Introduction Brad "Dildos" Valentine was one of the first members of the original MGG Crew and a key player to most defining events in the story. His fate is a hotly debated topic, as there are parallels to several different Resentment Archangel prophecies; the most popular theory is thus that he has no equal in these ancient prophecies, though there has still been no confirmation. As of the MGGCU: Apocalypse Event, Brad has become the LUAM (Last Unit left Alive Mgg). Biography One of the founders of the MGG Crew, the man known at the time as "Dildos" Valentine was Luma Sandteats' first ally, until newcomer John Vaseniles took this position when he revealed his powers during the Plork's resentment arc. This lead into the following arcs; now known as "Ota," Brad left the MGG Crew for a time, wandering with resent in his heart and an empty place that he thought he could fill with the element of Love. He met Megan Pancake, a beautiful woman, yet behind that beauty hid a truly evil soul. She assaulted Brad one night, and this attack led to his return to the MGG Crew. Luma Sandteats, seeing the evilness in Megan's heart, decided to secretly woo her against Brad's insistence and wishes. This was covered up by John Vaseniles, so as not to wound the recovering Brad further. Some time after this, the MGG Crew found themselves partially at odds with Lisa's World - Luma Sandteats was playing both teams against each other to further the resent power in the world, so that when he had his "Love" he would be infinitely more powerful. He even coerced the still-weakened by evil magic Brad to help, and transformed him with his own magic (really channeling Brad's magic, though the already weakened Brad was unaware of this manipulation either) into the female character "Miki" which wasn't revealed until several chapters in. "Miki," as a separate personality, found herself chasing for love in the leader of Lisa's World, Vesee, who was an evil man himself (mirroring Brad's relationship with Megan Pancake). This cavorting didn't last that long, as the time of Luma Sandteats' betrayal came ever nearer, and "Miki" found himself as depressed as he was as Brad during the previous arc. When MGG Crew's final base was destroyed, and all former MGG Crew members ordered to death by King Sacred, Brad returned as the "Miki" magic spell wore away without Sacred's influence, and found himself in a world gone wrong. He wandered for years along the darkest roads of the planet, gaining over time allies from every corner of the globe, suffering from his wounds in previous arcs to the point of premature aging. It would be some time before he returned with his "Mighty Fixers" and offered a hand to another wayward soul, Chuck Finley, who was shocked to see the apparently old-now Brad. Chuck initially slapped his hand away, telling Brad he was never part of MGG anyway. Brad's face was stoic, as his entourage of Mighty Fixers appeared behind him, and Chuck realized this was a new group entirely. Since then, they have traveled the wastes and the fields of outer space, hoping to further the goal of the Mighty Fixers. Powers and abilities Brad is a class B human/autism hybrid. His innate element is Water.